celebritikifandomcom-20200214-history
Miley Cyrus
Miley Ray Cyrus (born: Destiny Hope Cyrus; November 23, 1992) is an American actress and singer. She's the 1st born daughter of country singer, , she held minor roles in the television series, Doc & the film, Big Fish in her childhood. In 2006, Miley rose to prominence as a teen idol after being cast in the Disney Channel television series, , in which she portrayed the starring character, Miley Stewart. After signing a recording contract with Hollywood Records in 2007, Cyrus released her debut studio album . It was certified quadruple-platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for exceeding four million shipments, and produced the hit single "See You Again". In 2008, Cyrus released her second album Breakout, which featured the successful track "7 Things", and launched her film career as the voice actress in the animated film Bolt. In 2009, Cyrus starred in the feature film Hannah Montana: The Movie; its soundtrack produced the hit single "". Cyrus developed a maturing image with her extended play (2009), which featured the successful track "". The transition continued with her third album (2010); however, it made little commercial impact and became the lowest-selling record of her career. Later that year, Cyrus starred in the coming-of-age film . During its production, she was involved in an on-again, off-again relationship with her co-star, ; the couple ultimately separated after ending their year-long engagement in 2013. They got back together in 2016 & got re-engaged that same year. Cyrus focused on her acting career with several television and film appearances throughout 2011 and 2012. Cyrus later signed a recording contract with RCA Records, and generated controversy by cultivating a sexually explicit public image while promoting her fourth studio album (2013). Its singles "" and "" were promoted with provocative music videos; the latter became her first number-one hit on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. Cyrus is recognized as among the most successful artists to originate from The Walt Disney Company. She has five non-consecutive number-one albums on the U.S. Billboard 200, two of which are soundtracks credited to her titular character Hannah Montana, and has earned numerous awards and nominations. In 2010, Cyrus ranked number thirteen on Forbes' Celebrity 100, and was named the "Most Charted Teenager" in the 2011 Guinness World Records with twenty-nine Billboard Hot 100 entries as of November 2009. In 2013, she was recognized as the "Artist of the Year" by MTV. Life and Career 1992-2005: Early life and career beginnings Destiny Hope Cyrus was born on November 23, 1992, in Nashville, Tennessee, to Letitia Jean "Tish" Finley and country singer Billy Ray Cyrus. Her name was derived from her parents' belief that she would accomplish great things, and she was given the nickname "Smiley", later shortened to "Miley", because she often smiled as an infant. She later changed her name to Miley Ray Cyrus in 2008; her middle name honors her paternal grandfather, Democratic politician Ronald Ray Cyrus, to whom she remained close until his death in 2006. Against the advice of her father's record company, Cyrus's parents secretly married a month after her birth on December 28, 1992. They had two more children together, son Braison and daughter Noah. Cyrus has two elder maternal half-siblings, Trace and Brandi, and an elder paternal half-brother named Christopher. Christopher grew up with his mother Kristin Luckey in South Carolina. Three of her siblings also eventually entered the entertainment business; Trace as a vocalist and guitarist for the electronic pop band Metro Station, Noah as an actress, and Brandi as a guitarist. Cyrus's godmother is entertainer Dolly Parton. Cyrus grew up on a 500-acre (2.0 km2) farm in Franklin, Tennessee, a suburb of Nashville, and attended Heritage Elementary School. She was raised Christian and was baptized in a Southern Baptist church prior to moving to Hollywood in 2005. She attended church regularly while growing up and wore a purity ring. In 2001, when Cyrus was eight, she and her family moved to Toronto, Canada while her father filmed the television series Doc. Cyrus said watching her father film the show inspired her to pursue acting. After Billy Ray took her to see a 2001 Mirvish production of Mamma Mia! at the Royal Alexandra Theatre, Cyrus grabbed his arm and told him, "This is what I want to do, daddy. I want to be an actress." She began taking singing and acting classes at the Armstrong Acting Studio in Toronto. In her first role, Cyrus played a girl named Kylie on Doc. In 2003, Cyrus was credited under her birth name for her role as "Young Ruthie" in Tim Burton's Big Fish. During this time, she also auditioned with Taylor Lautner for the feature film The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D and it came down to her and another actress, but Cyrus started doing Hannah Montana instead. 2006: Breakthrough with Hannah Montana At age 11, Cyrus learned of the casting for what became Hannah Montana, a Disney Channel children's television series about a school girl with a secret double life as a teen pop star. Cyrus sent in a tape auditioning for its best friend role, but received a call asking her to audition for the lead, Chloe Stewart. After sending in a new tape and flying to Hollywood for further auditions, Cyrus was told that she was too young and too small for the part. However, the series' producers invited her for further auditions in light of her persistence and her singing and acting abilities. The following year, Cyrus received the lead position, renamed Miley Stewart after herself. Hannah Montana premiered on March 24, 2006, to the largest audience for a Disney Channel program, and quickly ranked among the highest-rated series on basic cable, elevating Cyrus' wealth and fame. Its instant success helped propel Cyrus to teen idol status. Time magazine reports that Cyrus's "phenomenal" success is due partially to her talent and partially to "Disney learning to use its vast, multimedia holdings" and market Cyrus and Hannah Montana appropriately. Cyrus eventually became the first artist to have deals in television, film, consumer products, and music within The Walt Disney Company. As Cyrus' career flourished, Cyrus's mother made several important decisions regarding her daughter's representation. She signed Cyrus with Mitchell Gossett, director of the youth division at Cunningham Escott Slevin Doherty. He is credited with "discovering" her after arranging her auditions for Hannah Montana. On the recommendation of Cyrus' godmother, country singer Dolly Parton, Cyrus's mother signed Cyrus with Jason Morey of Morey Management Group for her music career because of their "good morals" that are "not always the case in this business". Franke Swertlow of The Hollywood Reporter ''described Parton's advice as "the best advice Tish could gotten on who should rep her daughter." Cyrus's mother also recruited Cyrus's father's business manager to manage her daughter's finances. Cyrus's mother continued to co-manage and produce many of Cyrus's career decisions. For her education, Cyrus enrolled at Options for Youth Charter Schools and studied with a private tutor on the set of her television show. The theme song for ''Hannah Montana, "The Best of Both Worlds", was released on March 28, 2006. The track is credited to "Hannah Montana", the titular pop star that Cyrus portrays. As with other songs credited to Montana, Cyrus typically dressed as the character when performing the song live. It became Cyrus' first charting song, debuting at number 92 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song also had success in countries such as the United Kingdom and Ireland, where it peaked at number 43 and 17, respectively. Dressed as Hannah Montana, Cyrus opened for The Cheetah Girls on twenty dates of their The Party's Just Begun Tour, beginning on September 15, 2006. On October 24, Walt Disney Records released the first Hannah Montana soundtrack. Of the nine tracks on the soundtrack performed by Cyrus, eight were credited to "Hannah Montana" and one, a duet with her father titled "I Learned from You", was credited to Cyrus as herself. Cyrus's first release under her own name had been a cover of James Baskett's "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah", released on April 4, 2006, on the fourth edition of DisneyMania. The soundtrack debuted at number one on the U.S. Billboard 200 with first week sales of 281,000 copies. The album continued to top the chart during its second week, and has sold over 3.7 million copies worldwide. During this time period, Cyrus also released the song "Ready, Set, Don't Go", a collaboration with her father. It became her first Top 40 hit credited as herself, peaking at number 37 on the Billboard Hot 100. It also became her first Top 10 hit on the Hot Country Songs chart, peaking at number 4. 2007-2008: Meet Miley Cyrus and Breakout The second season of Hannah Montana premiered on April 23, 2007, and ran until October 12, 2008. Shortly afterwards, Cyrus signed a four-album deal with Disney-owned Hollywood Records. The double-disc record was released on June 26, 2007; the first disc served as the soundtrack to the second season of Hannah Montana, while the second acted as Cyrus' debut studio album. It debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 326,000 copies. It was later certified triple-platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. The project spawned Cyrus' debut single as herself, "See You Again", which became her first Top 10 hit on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. It was eventually certified Platinum in the country, making it her first single to be RIAA certified. The track also had success in countries such as Australia and Canada, where it also peaked inside of the Top 10. The follow-up single "Start All Over" was released in early 2008; it failed to match the success of its predecessor, debuting and peaking at number 68 on the Hot 100. Numerous songs from the Hannah Montana portion of the album charted worldwide following its release. During the fall of 2007, the was launched to promote the joint album. With the Jonas Brothers, Aly & AJ, and Everlife as her opening acts, Cyrus toured from October 17, 2007, to January 31, 2008, with stops in the United States and Canada. Tickets sold out in minutes and were scalped for up to $2,500 and an average of $214, well above their $26–$65 face value. A Ticketmaster official commented that "there hadn't been a demand of this level or intensity since The Beatles or Elvis." Upon the conclusion of the tour in January 2008, Walt Disney Pictures released Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert, a 3D concert film of the tour, on February 1, 2008, for what was expected to be a one-week run. The film earned over $31 million at the box office and an average of $42,000 per theater, twice the expected total, convincing Disney executives to extend the release for an indefinite run. The film's soundtrack was released by Walt Disney Records and Hollywood Records on April 15, 2008. In February 2008, Cyrus and her friend Mandy Jiroux opened a YouTube account and began posting videos of what they called . In May 2008, Gossett, Cyrus's longtime acting agent, left Cunningham Escott Slevin Doherty for United Talent Agency, partially with the hope of "giving Cyrus the major-agency backing that would support a widening career". In June 2009, Cyrus left both Gossett and UTA, which had recently negotiated her deals for and the fourth season of Hannah Montana, and joined the Creative Artists Agency, which had already represented her for music. Cyrus celebrated her sixteenth birthday at Disneyland with a charity fundraiser for Youth Service America, a youth volunteer service organization. In April 2008, several provocative images of Cyrus in her underwear and swimsuit were leaked by a teenage hacker who accessed her Gmail account. Cyrus described the images as "silly, inappropriate shots" and stated, "I am going to make mistakes and I am not perfect. I never intended for any of this to happen and I am truly sorry if I have disappointed anyone". On April 25, 2008, Entertainment Tonight reported that a fifteen-year-old Cyrus had posed topless for a photoshoot taken by photographer Annie Leibovitz for Vanity Fair. The New York Times later clarified that though the pictures left an impression that she was bare-breasted, Cyrus was wrapped in a bedsheet and was actually not topless. In a May 2008 interview with The Los Angeles Times, Francois Navarre, the proprietor of the X17 photo agency, said Cyrus's market value had picked up considerably after the Vanity Fair photo controversy: "She's started to sell more. ... It used to be $300, and now it's $2,000 for a picture." Estimates for a picture of the then-15-year-old's first kiss ranged from $30,000 to $150,000. Navarre noted that Cyrus rarely behaved in a manner contrary to her wholesome image or went out without a parent and stated, "She has people waiting for the moment she starts to be less traditional... It's natural. Any teenager. But it's going to come very fast. ... As soon as her mom lets her go out by herself. It's going to start to be interesting." Time magazine included her on the 2008 Time 100, the magazine's list of the 100 most influential people in the world. Her write-up was written by former child star Donny Osmond, who warned, "As an idol to tweens the world over, singer-actress Miley Cyrus, 15, is riding a huge tidal wave at the pinnacle of her career; this is as it should be. I hope she enjoys it. ... Within three to five years, Miley will have to face adulthood. ... As she does, she'll want to change her image, and that change will be met with adversity." Billboard ranked Cyrus the fourth best-selling female artist of 2009. That year, at the age of sixteen, she became the youngest artist to have four number-one albums on the charts. On July 22, 2008, Cyrus released her second studio album , which she said was inspired by "what's been going on in my life in the past year." Cyrus co-wrote eight out of twelve songs on the album. "Songwriting is what I really want to do with my life forever, ... I just hope this record showcases that, more than anything, I'm a writer." Breakout debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 371,000 copies. In doing so, it gave Cyrus her highest first-week sales to date and her third number-one album on the chart. The album went on to receive a Platinum certification from the RIAA, denoting sales of one million copies. Breakout was preceded by the lead single "7 Things", which became her second single to reach the Top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100. Its second single "Fly on the Wall" failed to have the same success, peaking at number 84 on the Hot 100. However, it peaked at number 16 in the United Kingdom. Cyrus hosted the 2008 CMT Music Awards with her father in April and the 2008 Teen Choice Awards by herself in August. In 2008, Cyrus provided the voice of Penny in the 2008 computer-animated film Bolt, which was released on November 21, 2008, to critical acclaim. Cyrus also co-wrote and recorded the song "I Thought I Lost You" as a duet with John Travolta for the film, for which she received a Golden Globe nomination. 2009–10: The Time of Our Lives and Can't Be Tamed In 2009, Cyrus starred in the feature film . Both the film and its soundtrack, which contained twelve songs performed by Cyrus, achieved commercial success. Its lead single "The Climb" became a Top 40 hit in twelve countries and introduced Cyrus to listeners outside her typical teen pop audience. Cyrus had considered ending Hannah Montana after its third season, which finished production on June 5, 2009, but Disney retained and exercised its option for a fourth season. In September 2009, she participated in the charity single "Just Stand Up!" in support of the anti-cancer campaign Stand Up to Cancer and in the City of Hope Benefit Concert in support of cancer research and training programs. She also became involved in Disney's Friends for Change, an environmentalist group, for which she recorded the charity single "Send It On" along with several other Disney Channel stars. Shortly afterwards, Cyrus launched the third Hannah Montana soundtrack, which debuted at number two on the Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 137,000 copies; its single "He Could Be the One" entered the Top 10 of the Hot 100. In March 2009, Cyrus published , a memoir co-written by Hilary Liftin chronicling her life through age sixteen. In partnership with Max Azria and Walmart, Cyrus launched her first clothing line in 2009. It was promoted with Cyrus' first extended play The Time of Our Lives on August 31, 2009. Cyrus said The Time of Our Lives "is a transitioning album. ... really to introduce people to what I want my next record to sound like and with time I will be able to do that a little more." The album debuted at number 3 on the Billboard 200, with first week sales of 62,000 copies. The following week, however, the album rose to number 2 on the chart, selling 153,000 copies. Its lead single "" debuted at number two on the Billboard Hot 100, making it her highest-charting single up to that point. To promote the album, Cyrus embarked on the , which included over 50 shows in the United States, England and Ireland. The tour was critically and commercially successful, grossing over $67.1 million worldwide. On December 7, 2009, Cyrus performed for Queen Elizabeth II and numerous other members of the British Royal Family at the Royal Variety Performance in Blackpool, Lancashire. Cyrus began transitioning into an adult image in late 2008, when her representatives negotiated a deal for novelist Nicholas Sparks to write the screenplay and novel basis for a film that would serve as a star vehicle for Cyrus by introducing her to audiences older than the young fans she had gained through Hannah Montana. Sparks and co-writer Jeff Van Wie developed . Production on The Last Song lasted from June 15, 2009 until August 18, 2009. Cyrus starred in The Last Song, which was released on March 31, 2010 and received generally poor reviews, as did Cyrus's performance. Nonetheless, the film was commercially successful, grossing more than $88 million at the worldwide box office. According to box-office analyst Exhibitor Relations, the film marked "a successful transition to adult roles for Miley Cyrus." Before leaving to work on the film, Cyrus ended her nine-month relationship with model , and began dating her Australian co-star during production. She later called himt her "first serious boyfriend".The couple separated shortly after the film's release, though they later reconciled. The fourth and final season of Hannah Montana began airing on Disney Channel on July 11, 2010, and concluded on January 16, 2011. During production of these projects, Cyrus began recording her third studio album , and additionally appeared on the charity singles "We Are the World: 25 for Haiti" and "Everybody Hurts" for the 2010 Haiti earthquake. The album was released on June 21, 2010, and became her last to be released by Hollywood Records. The album debuted at number three on the Billboard 200; with first-week sales of 106,000 copies, it became Cyrus' lowest first-week sales and her first studio album not to peak atop the Billboard 200 chart. The album has sold 343,000 copies in the United States to date, failing to receive an RIAA certification. The album was preceded by the lead single, "" on May 18, 2010, and peaked at number eight on the Billboard Hot 100. The second and final single "Who Owns My Heart" was released in select European countries. In February 2011, Cyrus confirmed she would be embarking on her , which featured no North American dates. Cyrus later explained "Right now I just want to go to the places where I am getting the most love and Australia and South America have done that for me." The tour began April 29, 2011 and concluded on July 2 after 21 shows. Cyrus performed on stadiums and at arenas in South and Central America, Philippines and Australia. The outfits and dance routines used by Cyrus while promoting Can't Be Tamed were considerably more provocative than previous performances, arousing media criticism. 2011–12: Focus on acting Following the release of Can't Be Tamed, Cyrus confirmed she would be taking a break from her music career, opting rather to focus on acting. She commented, "I've not taken, like, acting lessons or anything, but it doesn't mean I don't need to because I'm sure I do... I'm probably going to go book an acting coach." She later confirmed she would not be going to college for the time being, stating that "is a firm believer that you can go back at any age you want" and "had worked hard to get to where is now, and wants to enjoy it while it lasts." Cyrus hosted Saturday Night Live on March 5, 2011, where she performed in several sketches.She later made an appearance on the MTV series Punk'd, appearing alongside Kelly Osbourne and Khloé Kardashian. In 2012, Cyrus starred in the film alongside Demi Moore, where Cyrus portrayed Lola. The film received a limited release, and was critically and commercially unsuccessful. Cyrus later starred in the comedy film , appearing as an FBI agent who is required to go undercover at a college sorority It was also reported on August 2, 2011, by Contact Music that Cyrus has signed on to star in a comedy in which she plays a woman who broke a promise to God; the film has yet to be released. In 2012, Cyrus recorded a cover of the Bob Dylan song "You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go", which was featured on the tribute album Chimes of Freedom: Songs of Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International. Beginning in 2012, Cyrus recorded various performances of herself doing covers classic songs. She uploaded these performances onto YouTube throughout the summer and fall of 2012. It was later announced that Cyrus would star the film Family Bond, portraying a girl who meets her spy father in an attempt to save her kidnapped mother. That same year, Cyrus made a guest appearance in the CBS sitcom Two and a Half Men, appearing in two episodes as Missi, the girlfriend of character Jake Harper. She was also confirmed as a primary voice actress in the feature film Hotel Transylvania, but dropped out of the project to coordinate a musical comeback. On May 31, 2012, Cyrus and Hemsworth became engaged; he proposed to her with a 3.5-carat diamond ring. They had been in an on-again, off-again relationship relationship for 3 years before he proposed. On September 16, 2013, a representative for Cyrus announced after months of media speculation that Cyrus and Hemsworth had decided to call off their engagement; ending their four-year relationship. In 2012, Cyrus generated considerable media attention after cutting her traditionally long, brown hair in favor of a blonde, pixie-style haircut; she commented that she had "never felt more herself in her whole life" and that "it really changed her life". 2013–2014: ''Bangerz'' In 2013, Cyrus hired Larry Rudolph as her manager, who had previously worked with . That same year, she left Hollywood Records after signing a recording contract with RCA Records, through which her fourth studio album was released in October. "We Can't Stop" was serviced as the lead single from the record on June 3. The track peaked at number two on the US Billboard Hot 100. It also became her first number-one single in New Zealand and the United Kingdom. It set a Vevo record after garnering over 10 million views within 24 hours of its release, and later broke the website's record for being the fastest video to reach 100 million views, accomplishing this feat in 37 days. While working on the album, Cyrus appeared in various collaborations. She provided guest vocals for the Rock Mafia song "Morning Sun", and provided background vocals for the song "Decisions" by Borgore. Cyrus and Hemsworth later appeared in the music video for the song. Cyrus appeared on the Snoop Lion song "Ashtrays and Heartbreaks", released as the first single for his album Reincarnated on April 4, 2013. She later appeared on the song "Fall Down", which was released as a promotional single for will.i.am's album #willpower on April 16, 2013. The single debuted at number 58 on the Billboard Hot 100, making it Cyrus' first single to chart on the Hot 100 since "Can't Be Tamed". The single also debuted inside the Top 20 in Canada, as well as the Top 40 in the UK. On May 23, 2013, it was confirmed that Cyrus would be featured on the Mike Will Made It single "23", alongside artists Wiz Khalifa and Juicy J. She also provided guest vocals on the Lil Twist single "", which also featured vocals from . Several additional collaborations saw Cyrus involved with elements of hip hop music. "" was released as the second single from Bangerz. Its accompanying music video was released on September 9, 2013, and set another Vevo record for 19.3 million views in the first twenty-four hours of its release. "Wrecking Ball" became Cyrus' first single to reach number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100. On October 2, 2013, MTV aired the documentary Miley: The Movement which chronicled the recording of Bangerz and featured behind the scenes footage such as Cyrus preparing for her 2013 MTV Video Music Awards performance. On October 5, 2013, Cyrus hosted Saturday Night Live ''for the second time; she received mostly positive reviews from critics, who generally praised her acting talent and stated the episode was "good but not great" and competent, however some critics stated that the episode was "lackluster". On November 5, 2013, rapper Future's "Real and True" was released as a single, which featured Cyrus and Mr. Hudson and an accompanying music video premiered five days later on November 10, 2013. In December 2013, Cyrus announced tentative plans to release an acoustic album in 2014. On January 29, 2014, she played an acoustic concert show on ''MTV Unplugged, performing songs from Bangerz and featuring a guest appearance from Madonna. It became the highest rated MTV Unplugged in the past decade with over 1.7 million streams. Cyrus was featured in Marc Jacobs' Spring 2014 ad campaign along with Natalie Westling and Esmerelda Seay Reynolds. In addition, Cyrus also has a successful Google Plus community which has 10,470 people , and another one with 1,790 people . 2015–present: Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz, upcoming sixth studio album and other projects While collaborating with The Flaming Lips on their album, Cyrus began working with Wayne Coyne on her fifth studio album. She claimed that she was taking her time to focus on the music, and that the album would not be released until she felt it was ready. Coyne compared his collaborative material with Cyrus to the catalogs of Pink Floyd and Portishead, and described their sound as being "a slightly wiser, sadder, more true version" of Cyrus' pop music output. During most of the recording of the album, Cyrus had a romantic relationship with actor Patrick Schwarzenegger. Cyrus also worked on the films The Night Before (2015 film)|The Night Before (2015) and A Very Murray Christmas (2015) during this time; both roles were cameos. Reports began to surface in 2015 that Cyrus was working on two albums simultaneously, one of which she hoped to release for free. This was confirmed by her manager, who claimed that Cyrus was willing to end her contract with RCA Records if they refused to let her release a free album. Cyrus was the host of the 2015 MTV Video Music Awards, and gave a surprise performance of a new song "Dooo It!" (2015) during the show's finale. Immediately following the performance, Cyrus revealed that her fifth studio album, Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz (2015), was available for free streaming on Soundcloud. The album was primarily written and produced by Cyrus, and has been called Experimental music|experimental and psychedelic music|psychedelic. Personal Life Religion She was raised Christian and was prior to moving to Hollywood in 2005 She attended church regularly while growing up and wore a . When she was age 15, Discordians Pope Hilde and started the also known as MileyGASM. Miley was later named a , and released the song which is a primary Discordian number. On January 18, 2017, because of her creative, charity, and Discordian work, she was named to the . Health Cyrus has a heart condition called tachycardia, which is a resting heart rate exceeding normal. In early 2014, Cyrus suffered an allergic reaction to the antibiotic Cephalexin which was prescribed to her to treat a sinus infection. Cyrus was then hospitalised at a Kansas City hospital. Philanthropy In 2012, Cyrus was recognized as the second most charitable celebrity behind Taylor Swift. Cyrus supports the Libby Ross foundation, for which she decorated a yoga bag and auctioned it. Cyrus has also supported the . Recently she has been in the news for her foundation of , an organization "rallying young people to fight injustice facing homeless youth, LGBT youth and other vulnerable populations." In an interview with TIME Magazine, she said she doesn't herself as gay, bisexual or straight. “I’m not hiding my sexuality. For me, I don’t want to label myself as anything,” . Animal rights She has championed animals rights. Cyrus has adopted several rescue dogs and did a Twitter campaign on behalf of pigs. For her 20th birthday, the animal rights group () "gave" her a birthday present of a rescued pig kept at Kindred Spirits Sanctuary in Florida. In August 2014 she adopted a pig she named Bubba Sue. Relationships Cyrus has stated that she dated singer and actor, Nick Jonas from June 2006 to December 2007.Cyrus claimed they were "in love" and began dating soon after they first met. Cyrus dated underwear model, Justin Gaston for nine months in 2009. While filming The Last Song in June 2009, Cyrus began a relationship with her co-star whom she called her "first serious boyfriend". After three years of having an on-again, off-again relationship, the couple announced their engagement in June 2012. They lived together in Los Angeles, but ended their relationship in September 2013 due to reported infidelity on Hemsworths' side. From October 2014 to April 2015, Cyrus was in a relationship with Patrick Schwarzenegger. Cyrus Cyrus Category:1992 Births Cyrus Cyrus Cyrus Cyrus Category:1990s Births Category:1990-1999 Births Cyrus Cyrus Cyrus Cyrus Cyrus